


To Pillage and Plunder

by Mama_Sass



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mama_Sass/pseuds/Mama_Sass
Summary: Emma lures Killian to the Jolly Roger.  What she has planned is long overdue.....





	

**** Killian, David, Snow, and Regina were sitting at a table in Granny's waiting for Emma to join them for dinner.  Killian was just about to reach for his talking device to check in with her when the phone buzzed, notifying an incoming text message:   " _ Change of plans...meet me on the Jolly Roger _ "

Killian raised an eyebrow, then texted back:   " _ As you wish _ "

"Was that Emma?" Snow asked with a sweet smile.

"Aye.  She's changed our plans, wants me to meet her on the Jolly Roger."

David frowned.  "Something wrong?"

"Not that I know of," the pirate replied.  He stood up and grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair.  "Best I find out for certain, I suppose."  He gave them all a smile and headed out.

David noticed Snow and Regina share a secretive smile.  His protective daddy sense tingled.

"What do you know about this?" he asked his wife.

Snow grinned at him.  "Enough."

"It's nothing The Savior can't handle,"  Regina chuckled and shared another knowing look with Snow.  "Shivering his timbers and buckling his swash....you know."

Realization crashed down on him.  "Oh my g--....Emma's got plans to....."  He swung around to confront his wife.  "And you  _ knew _ ?  She told you?"

"And me," Regina smirked then rolled her eyes at David’s affronted expression.  "She's an adult, David.  She doesn't need anyone's permission....well, except for Hook's, I suppose."  She raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to argue.

"This is a huge step for Emma," Snow interjected before David could respond.  She placed a hand over his and squeezed.  "David, I  _ love _ that she came to talk to me about it.  She wanted her mom's ---" She turned to smiled at Regina. "-- and her friend's advice..."

"About seducing her boyfriend," Regina added, enjoying David's discomfort.

Snow tried her best to look stern at Regina, but ended up grinning again.  All would be well, she knew it in her heart.  Her daughter had finally found her happy ending.  Knowing this, realizing Emma was opening herself to true love made Snow so happy and excited. Certainly, it was a little awkward as her mother knowing what Emma had planned for her pirate, but also knowing that kind of love herself.....how could she not be excited and happy for her?  

And David.....well, she had plans of her own that would hopefully take David's mind off their daughter's nocturnal activities and place them squarely on their own.  She kissed David playfully and told him in no uncertain terms that he was forbidden to text Emma or Hook until tomorrow.  He reluctantly agreed, but only after insinuating that he might need A LOT of distractions to lessen the temptation.

She kissed him again.  "As you wish."

 

**********************************

  
Killian boarded the Jolly Roger and called out.  "Emma?"

"Down here, pirate."  Emma called from below decks.

Killian smiled and took the steps two at a time down into the cabin below.  He stopped short in surprise when he saw what awaited him there.

Emma Swan stood smiling at him dressed in the same attire he'd pilfered for her shortly after they had traveled back in time to the Enchanted Forest.  She looked as she had then, ravishing.  She must have used her magic to replicate it.

"What's this, love?"

Emma smiled slowly.  "Wanted to surprise you," she replied as she stepped up to him and wound her arms around his neck.

Feeling her softness pressed against him stole his breath.  His tongue swept over his bottom lip as she leaned in even closer and rose up on her toes. "I thought it might be fun to finish what we started here the last time we were together on your ship."  She smirked.  "But with the  _ real _ you."

His mind froze for a second as what she implied sunk in.  Despite the sudden fog of desire taking over his thoughts, he managed a bit of levity.  "Want to have your way with me, do you?"

Emma's eyes sparkled in the candlelight.  "Uh-huh...only this time I want you to remember everything that happens."

Killian swallowed. "I'm certain I will, sweetheart.  And quite...uh, fondly."  He sucked in a breath as she swayed against him, causing friction in the all the best places. He found himself swaying along with her.

"I appreciate the dress," he chuckled.  "Especially knowing how displeasing corsets are to you."

"Worth it for the look on your face."  She brushed her lips against him and murmured, "Besides.....I don't plan on wearing it much longer."

The image of what her words evoked snapped the tenuous reign he'd held on his passion.  His head dove down and captured her mouth with his own. Their tongues parried and stroked each other with a wildness and urgency neither of them could contain.  All of the fear and sorrow of the last several months were swept away as they kissed and stroked and slid against each other, seeking more contact, more intimacy than they had ever shared before.

Killian buried his hand in the silk-like strands of her hair.  Cupping the back of her head he tilted it so he could delve even deeper in the moist heat of her mouth.  Emma moaned and clutched him tighter, threading her own fingers in the short hair at the nape his neck.

Abruptly, Killian broke away and scooped Emma into his arms.  She gasped as his eyes locked onto hers.  They both knew where they were heading.  

"Tell me you want this or tell me to stop," he whispered hoarsely.

Emma's heart squeezed with emotion.  Always the curious mix of both gentleman and pirate.  "I want this," she replied, cupping his cheek in her hand.  "I want  _ you _ , Killian. I don't want to wait anymore."  She linked her arms around his neck. "Now, why don't we go pillage and plunder, pirate?"

Killian chuckled.  "As you wish, Your Highness."

Emma sighed happily and let him carry her to the bed in the captain’s quarters. 

After he gently placed her upon the mattress and moved to hover over her, she brushed her fingers lightly over his cheek again.  The pure love shining in his eyes was so powerful.  There was magic there, the most powerful magic of all, for he was her True Love.

Tears stung her eyes as she smiled up at him.  There was no fear or hesitation now.  She freely opened up her heart as she opened her arms to welcome him closer.

"I love you, Killian."

He kissed the tip of her nose and smiled widely.  "I love you, too."


End file.
